The present invention pertains generally to measuring and testing systems and more particularly to measuring and testing fuzing systems used in the presence of countermeasure jamming radar. The conventional method of testing live hardware proximity fuzes has been to perform actual firing tests with live missiles or flyover operations which allow the operation of the proximity fuze to be evaluated under simulated live conditions. Actual firing operations can be quite expensive, typically in the range of hundreds of thousands of dollars to millions of dollars for each live test. Also, since the environment in an actual testing situation cannot be controlled with high precision, the probability of a good intercept is not high. Furthermore, near misses or misses at specified distances cannot be performed readily nor repeated to actually evaluate the performance of the fuze system.
Although flyover testing provides a more closely controlled environment, various other problems such as ground scatter and false signal sources, subject the flyover tests to question.